Nettlestone's Good Friday
by Ghanaperu
Summary: This is not a Robin Hood story, not really. This is a story of betrayal and loss, of sacrifice and love and the ending of something good. Set in the Robin Hood world, it's really the story of a Man and His last days - posted in honor of Good Friday.


**AN- This is not like my usual stories, and I figured I should also warn you that it was written quite a while ago. :) I'm posting this in honor of Good Friday, which was really not a good Friday at all.**

Now at that time, Robin's birthday drew near. Much began planning for a surprise party for him in a barn at Nettlestone, and the gang made preparations for a grand occasion, with the people of the village.

In Nottingham, the Sheriff summoned Guy, berated him for his failure to catch Robin Hood, and raised the price on Robin's head to thirty pounds. He ordered that a proclamation be read, promising safety for the man who could deliver Robin to them; and it was done in all the surrounding towns.

On Thursday, Robin's birthday, the party began as planned. Robin was tricked into thinking someone was in need of his help, only to find out it was a celebration in his honor. During the festivities, Allan a Dale slipped out and traveled to the castle. He notified Guy of Robin's current whereabouts, and agreed to lead him there, with the condition that only Robin would be taken - none of the others. He received his thirty pounds, and led Guy and his soldiers back to the barn at Nettlestone.

As they approached the villagers fled, but Robin and his gang were surrounded in the barn. With some quick thinking by Djaq and a little bit of Greek fire, the gang held off the forces. For now. But it would not last forever, and Robin began to plan for the inevitable attack that would occur in the morning.

"In the morning, I will go out and surrender. Perhaps they will take me and leave the rest of the people be," he finally announced.

"No! I will not allow it," Much protested. "I will die before I will allow you to die."

Robin looked at him solemnly and said nothing, but Much was forced to drop his gaze at the question in his eyes. No one else could say anything after that, although each believed they would die for him.

"If my plan works, and they take only me, you must continue use my work here. When I am gone, it is your responsibility to continue spreading hope, caring for the poor, speaking on behalf of justice, and teaching others as I have taught you. For a long time now, I have been with you, and you have seen my passion for the people. You must not let that passion die with me, but pass it on to every generation. Do you understand?" He pleaded earnestly with them, looking into each of their eyes. "It is for this very time I have been preparing you, for the day when I would leave. You are Robin Hood, all of you, and you must continue that. Otherwise, my time with you will have been in vain."

Silent tears dripped from Will's face, and Djaq took his hand and squeezed it. Much stood and walked away, unable to listen. John lowered his head and said nothing, gazing at the fire meant for the roasting of Robin's birthday pig.

"I know it will be hard, for all of you, to go on without me. But I wish it. Please, do this for me."

Slowly Will nodded, then stood. Robin stood as well, and the two men embraced. Then he hugged Djaq, and John. Much still stood on the other side of the barn, alone. Robin went over to him, and the others sat down at the fire, allowing them their privacy. Robin stood by his side silently for a few moments. Then Much turned and faced him, eyes red. He said nothing, but Robin opened his arms and the two embraced. Much grabbed Robin's shirt in his fist and sobbed silently while Robin just held him. Eventually, Much released him, breathing shaky breaths. Robin gave him a sad smile, and no words were needed. The two returned to the others, at the fire.

"There is no greater love than this, to die for your friends. And you are my friends, and I love you - all of you. This is my choice. And if you love me.."

"Of course we do!" Much interrupted.

"If you truly love me, you will do what I am asking. Continue the work here." Robin looked at each of them, making the point clear. "You must love your fellow man, as I have done. Continue to care for the poor, and speak out against injustice. The day is coming soon when justice will return to this land, but until then you must stand strong. For my sake, stand strong." He continued on like that until morning, reminding them of all he had been and all they needed to imitate.

At the first light of dawn, he embraced each of them again, then opened the barn door and walked out. The soldiers quickly woke Guy, and he came forward. As Allan joined him, the barn doors opened again and the rest of the gang came out.

"Who are you looking for?" Robin asked.

"Robin Hood, formerly of Locksley," Guy spit out.

"I am he who you are searching for, so leave these others alone," Robin gestured to the gang behind him. Guy looked at Allan.

"This is Robin," Allan nodded quickly, and tried to ignore the murderous glares from the gang.

"Take him!" Guy commanded. The soldiers rushed forwards and bound him, and the gang fled to the forest. Robin was dragged to the dungeons, where the Sheriff visited him and condemned him to death for treason. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now when Allan heard that Robin had been condemned to die, he regretted his betrayal. He returned to the castle and saw Guy.

"I have betrayed an innocent man. You cannot kill him; he has done no wrong!" he pleaded, and tried to give the money back.

"What? Do you think that since you delivered him to us you can also decide his fate? You have received your payment - you have no say in anything else. If he was an innocent man, you should have thought of that before you agreed to betray him," Guy scoffed.

Allan pleaded, but to no avail. Finally he threw the money on the floor and left, declaring that he wanted nothing to do with the murder of an innocent man. Having left the castle, he went to the forest alone. He despaired with the knowledge that Robin was going to die, because of him, and with no hope ahead, he hanged himself. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Much and Will sneaked into Nottingham to see what was happening. They sat in the marketplace and listened to the gossip, and then Will left to try and get more information. Much sat there, until a group of men passing by stopped.

"You were with that man, Robin Hood, weren't you?" one of them questioned.

"No, I was not," Much replied.

"Really?" another spoke up. "I thought I saw you with him once."

"You must be mistaken, I don't even know the man!"

They passed by, but in a few moments a marketplace seller turned to him. "Do you know the man called Robin Hood?" she asked.

"No!" he burst out. "I've already said, I don't know him!" She let it go and turned away, but Much remembered his words in the barn - "I would die before I would let you die!" - and left the marketplace to cry. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Surely this is enough for you to get my point - imagine if this had happened on the show, how sad it would have been. But sometimes we read this same story in the Bible, and it just seems so factual and unreal. No! It was sad, and heartbreaking, and the disciples felt all hope was gone. Anyway, this is my attempt to paraphrase the well known story, using the background of Robin Hood to help you understand the emotions. Let me know if I was successful. ~GP_


End file.
